narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique
|image=Grandfire Ball.PNG |kanji=火遁・豪火球の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu |literal english=Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique |english tv=Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu |other names=Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Mid, Long |users=Hiruko Uchiha, Chikara Uzumaki, Hajikata Uchiha, Jin Hatake, Delta Uchiha, Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth,Tsuyosa Uchiha,Takashi Uchiha,Ryuu Kyoraku,Jatai Uchiha,Temari Uchiha, Nishiki Gutai, Jikan Senju,Kaiki Uchiha, Sayuri Uchiha, Kasuga Sarutobi, Kokutō Uchiha, Ryū Senju, Hisaru,Hibari Katsuryoku,Kagami Shiba,Ishida Uchiha,Fukitsu Uchiha, Shayde Uchiha, Ryūho Hyūga,, Hoshiko Uchiha, Yasuo Uchiha, Honoka Uchiha, Sayuri Senju,Yuuka,Kanjirama Uchiha, Raijin, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Hakuzou Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha(Jak), Ryūzu Hōzuki, Tsubaki Hanabira, Tsuyoi Hyō, Deismun Kazami,Zane, Rapheal Kazami,Rakan Hibon,Yoshida Uchiha,Kawakami Uzumaki,Chiteki Sennin,Narissa Uchiha~Anime, Kouwei, Hotaru Sakamoto, Hyōkan Fusa, Kinpa, Hayazumo, Heisuke,Caius Kazuto, Souji Senju, Kokuō Uchiha, Kimi Uchiha, Shishi Uzumaki,Hibiki Kichiro,Gamamaru,Dorutan Ekazu/Adulthood, Heiwa Ekazu, Burakku Ekazu, Itami Uchiha, Kimura Tengoku, Nobu Sarutobi,Takashi Kazami, Eiseiyake, Sunate Nikakusa, Shibuki Inuzuka, Omega Uchiha,Takumi Uchiha, Genshou Yamaguchi, Tsuna Uchiha, Kūkan Mugetsu, Kaya Yoru, Shiro Sentako, Hansha Uchiha, Sigma Uchiha, Daisuki Uchiha,Hageshī,Nōkon, Gen Uchiha, Kansei, Ito Kouen, Arufa Inuzuka, Gappei Burēdo, Kenji Uzumaki,Shishi Uzumaki,Genki Heike, Akasumi Uchiha,Higro Yakusumi, Sakebu Kanakirigoe, Daisuke Senju, Kazumi Uchiha, Mizumi Nazake,Hinta Yakusumi, Nao Saitō,Hana Saitō ,Yamazaki Saitō,Naien,Elza Nazake,Maki Nakaze, Malina Nazake,Kaito Domoto,Kamui Shio,Dorita Saki, Yu Nakatomi, Fon, Kane Uzumaki, Daichi Nakamura, Raiga Shiga,Koma Soga, Akemi Uchiha, Sageru Uzumaki,Mazoku Mao,Yuki Uchiha , Yugara Uchiha, Rikou Haruki,Hōnsho Uchiha, Jeiku Sansado, Ikuto Uchiha, Hotaka Yoshida,Uchiha Ameya, Kokkan Kaguya, Kajin Maruku, Karuto Geinin, Amaru Hyuga,Takashi Yoshimaru, Ryuka Kitaima, Zeref Uchiha, Suō Uchiha ,Fury Uchiha, Wan Keisatsu, Sayotsu Uzumaki, Kuhaku Mugen, Takeru Uchiha, Engetsu Uchiha, Kiyōshi Shinka, Yakamura Hoshida,Vincent Kimichi, Sage of the Six Paths (SSJJ), Enkidu, Fushi, Airaku Chiyo, Iko, Jozoun Gremachi, Sojourn Gremachi, Yasuki Hatake, Hideki Hatake, Mangetsu Hyūga, Zetsumei Kawazoi, Jared Kai, Shiki Kanō, Kenji Kayuga, Gray Kazuki, Saphiro Kimza, Kyoto Shiga, Kyūketsuki Krisent, Seiji Kuragari, Niwa Kuriharu, Hansei Uchiha, Tenmaku Uchiha, Nazo Yumekuni, Nazotoki Yumekuni, Miyuki Murakami, Myūjikaru-en, Kenji Nagakura, Torei Naito, Gen Nakaido, Hiashi Nakamura, Nichihi, Rikou Raion, Kuchiku Ryūsei, Naien Ryūou, Ryoji Saeba, Hideki Sarutobi, Sakin, Chikara Shima, Taikutsuna, Sayuri Takahashi, Mayu Torayama, Fury Uchiha, Hibari Uchiha, Hira Uchiha, Hokusai Uchiha, Ichiro Uchiha, Isamu Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Kasai Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Mataiden Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (FearItself34), Rath Uchiha, Rikuto Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Sen Uchiha, Amakusa Muyūhi Uchiha, Tora Uchiha, Yorinori Uchiha, Yoshitsune Ōtsutsuki, Arata Uzumaki, Ryuzaki Yoshimori, Raido Uchiha, Sophey Sebvert, Arashi Toyotomi, Honzen,Yōhime, Yamaguchi, Naname Hoshikumo, Karuki Sebvert, Shiki Uchiha, Katame Shima, Zenryoku, Rokkaku Iwabi, Ren Uzumaki, Naoki, Haru Suzu, Ichirou, Saizo Marushagan, Rayoto Uzumaki, Yōkai Uchiha, Kiba Uchiha, Genju Sarutobi, Kazumi Shima, Orochi Uchiha, Yokōkaze Fuyutama,Yami Denkō, Aoi Hyūga, Mai,Yamaren Seija, Shun Kimoko,Gōka Hōzuki, Jakku Suzume, Kagerin Nara, Hikari Uchiha, Kazemaru, Haruko, SJ Crozier, Kaya Sarutobi, Raygen Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Yuū, Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Ken Uzumaki, Kaoru Aburame, Byakuya Nara, Riaken, Aneko, Yaichi, Mizuho Rekai, Konami Rekai, Haito Uchiha, Sōji, Seru Uzumaki, Hisaya Hyūga, Kebukai Yajuu, Akai Uchiha, Hyō Washi, Kaki Yakeru, Surudoi, Hikaru Arashi, Sogekihei Sarutobi, Asura Uchiha, Hinote, Raido X( B.W.O), Koshiro,Ω Sigma X, Yoru Uchiha, Nanoka Tsukuryo, Shisui Uchiha (Waterkai),Suteki Kasai,Hiake Tokari, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Ayaka Kurama, Chou Uchiha, Kiroku, Homura Burossamu, Sagiri Burossamu, Izuna Uchiha (Ash), Barrigan Gadget, Meimei Uchiha, Suiren Uchiha, Daiochan Tokisada, Ketsuya Kazami, Madara Uchiha (Ben), Rin Batsu, Iris Senju, Shinji Emiya, Alf, Yorinaga, Kamikaze Kamikure, Orochimaru (RN), Ginjo Soga, Hasama Solis, , Genzo Takema, Shusui Kagami, Kiyomi Himura, Inari Sarutobi, Saeko Uchiha, Kokuhyou Nara, Homura Yamakaji, Seishin Hyuga, Kisekiteki Hyuga, Kokuhyou Nara, Shikyo Fushiawase, Hizashi Senju,Shirō Uchiha, Jusuke Uchiha, Jiro Uchiha, Tyburn, Obito Uchiha (Kamui), Toba, Izuna Uchiha (Jashin Uchiha), Doujinn, Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Kakuzu Uchiha, Shiryū Uchiha, Airin Tanaka,Shiroyasha Uchiha,Taichi Kanuchi, Tsuki Rinku, Kibishī Masakari, Amerai Aoki, Murasaki Meigetsu,Sigma Uchiha (Rebirth)~Fanon Canon,Ishihara Uchiha, Nisshō Uchiha |teams=Free Shinobi Alliance |hand signs=Horse, Tiger or Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie, Fanon Canon }} A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. The fireball is normally blown through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user. However, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha are seen doing this technique without making a ring over their mouth. According to Kakashi Hatake (in the anime Part II), the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique was originally created by the Uchiha clan, becoming one of their favorite moves with which they became very adept. The Uchiha clan also uses the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique as a "coming of age" technique. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most Genin should not be able to do this technique. Category:Fire Release